Tres anillos, una boda
by AOSN
Summary: (Mi primer historia)Naruhina, una promesa de sus familias llevará a Naruto y Hinata a tomar la decisión de que anillos tomar, ser una pareja que lleva las riendas de ambas empresas, o solo dirigir alguna de las dos, pero cada decisión la deberán tomar juntos, y como hacerlo si prácticamente acaban de conocerse y sus padres ya quieren nietos.
1. El accidente de la mañana

Sabía que hoy no era un buen día para usar tacones, pero ella quería verse bonita, sus años de ser una machorra habían quedado atrás y ahora no había día en el que no se viera al espejo al despertar, se pusiera un poco de maquillaje, se arreglara la ropa y se revisará una última vez antes de salir del departamento, Hinata Hyuga ahora era una verdadera belleza, con sus grandes pechos y su cintura avispada, sus piernas largas y su hermoso cabello oscuro, la decisión de haber dejado de usar esas chamarras enormes y faldas sin forma había sido la mejor de su vida.

Ahora ella se encontraba con el tacón roto, las medias desgarradas y el cabello hecho un desastre, había tenido ese presentimiento de no salir de casa con tacones, unos zapatos de piso estarían bien, pero no, tenía una cita importante con los comerciantes de la gran capital y no podía llegar tan informal, había salido de su apartamento, era casi medio día e iba temprano a su junta, ser precavida era mejor a llegar tarde, había tomado el taxi que tenía contratado en la empresa para todos los días martes cuando agendaba sus juntas y no le agradaba tener que preocuparse por el estacionamiento, había bajado del taxi, sólo había dado dos pasos y ya se encontraba con un tipo rubio encima de ella gritando maldiciones por haberse puesto en su camino y haber llegado tarde a su junta.

-¿¡Qué piensas que haces?! He llegado tarde por tu culpa- Ese chico rubio tenía los ojos más azules que había visto, pero ver esa expresión de enojo… le parecía familiar

-Yo no tuve la culpa, si querías llegar temprano, hubieras salido antes, si me permites, tengo una junta importante a la 1:30

-…Espera… ¿1:30?... Oh dios… de la que me he salvado, creí que había llegado tarde

Así como fue su encuentro, el volvió a su propio mundo y entro al edificio ignorando las condiciones en las que había dejado a la chica

-Ahora… ¿¡Qué voy a hacer?!... mis tacones, mi cabello, mis medias…. Soy un desastre…- No tuvo otra opción más que llamar a su hermana para pedir que le llevará ropa limpia y unos zapatos, se cambió en el baño particular que tenía en este edificio de juntas, era más cómodo que en su propia oficina, y así, faltando solo cinco minutos para su junta, salió para dirigirse a la sala, y justo va entrando cuando cruza su mirada con esos ojos azules.

-Creo que he hecho algo mal… buenas tardes señorita Hyuga, soy Naruto Uzumaki- Se levantó y tomó la mano de Hinata- lamento lo ocurrido en la entrada, simplemente fue una confusión, lamento haberme ido sin siquiera una disculpa, espero no la haya herido-

-N-no se preocupe… e-estoy bien, lo único dañado fueron mis tacones, pero estoy bien- Por alguna razón se le hacía conocido, tal vez en alguna junta de su padre… - Discukpe, Uzumaki-san, ¿no lo he visto antes?-

-Si, claro que si, de hecho, en parte es por eso que tendremos esta junta-

-Oh, entonces será mejor apresurarnos-Su voz le hacía sentirse nerviosa, pero extrañamente segura, como si lo que dijera fuera un calmante

Siguieron su junta, firmaron los contratos y al final Naruto la invitó a cenar a casa de sus padres, una reunión entre la familia Hyuga y la familia Uzumaki.


	2. De la cena a su habitación

Ocho de la noche, un vestido azul marino, un collar plateado, sus zapatillas favoritas y un anillo que su madre le acababa de regalar para la ocasión, estaba terminando su maquillaje. Definitivamente algo hiba a pasar esa noche, lo sentía, sus padres estaban muy emocionados, recordaba vagamente a los Uzumaki, sabía que eran socios de su padre desde hace años, pero no es como si los hubieran estado frecuentando como a los Uchiha o los Yamanaka, tal vez reunirse con sus antigüos socios los hacia emocionarse más de la cuenta, después de todo, no había visto a su madre usar ese vestido morado que desde que tenía memoria había visto guardado en el ropero de su madre.

-Te ves hermosa- La mirada del patriarca Hyuga jamás se había visto así, y eso la estaba asustando, definitivamente algo pasaba y sus padres no podían disimularlo

-Ya es tarde, no queremos hacer esperar a la familia-

-¿Familia?- Eso me confundió, ¿se supone que más familia iría?

-Tranquila querida, solo seremos la familia cercana, aún hay muchas cosas por hacer esta noche y no queremos que se alargue demasiado- Mi madre estaba ajustando mi vestido, como si no fuera lo suficientemente perfecto, me veía muy bien y todos lo sabíamos, tanto arreglar me estaba estresando.

Al fin salimos de casa, viajamos cerca de 20 minutos y llegamos a la mansión Uzumaki, los jardines eran hermosos, a pesar de ser de noche, tenía la suficiente luz como para que se notaran los bellos rosales que habían al lado de la mansión, después de haber pasado por la puerta principal, nos recibieron directamente los Uzumaki, y de nuevo esos ojos azules me miraban.

-Buenas noches Hinata-chan- Me sonreía Kushina, la recordaba por ese hermoso cabello rojo, es por ella que lo llevaba largo, comenzaba a recordarlos, aunque me quedaba la duda de donde conocí a Naruto, también estaba Minato-san, solo recordaba que siempre me decía que debía de ser una buena mujer y cuidar de la familia, eran personas muy agradables y si los recordaba a ellos, no sabía porque no recordaba a Naruto, tal vez en esta cena se aclararían mis dudas.

-Buenas noches Kushina- Mi madre sonreía ampliamente y le guiñaba el ojo con una sonrisa de complices, no sé que le pasaba a mi madre, normalmente no era tan misteriosa.

-Minato-san, un gusto volver a vernos después de tanto tiempo, me alegra que tu hijo se haya animado al fin- Mi padre sabía que pasaba y no me decían nada, definitivamente esto tenía algo raro, muy raro.

-Naruto-kun ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas?- Parecía que había confesado un asesinato, todos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar, dejaron de respirar y se limitaban a mirarme con la boca entreabierta y expresión sorprendida, Naruto no sabía que decir, y esto me estaba preocupando–Con su permiso, solo será poco tiempo- Tome su mano y salí por la puerta por donde había entrado, esta situación era demasiado extraña para mí y necesitaba saber a lo que me enfrentaba.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Sabes que está pasando con nuestros padres?

-Hinata-chan ¿De verdad no sabes que pasa?

Esa pregunta me confundió aún más, eso quería decir que todos sabían menos yo

-Naruto-kun de verdad, no sé lo que sucede

-Hinata, primero, calmate, lo que te voy a decir es algo delicado, ven, mejor iremos a mi cuarto, sé que no es una propuesta que debería de hacerte, pero es el lugar más cómodo que puedo pensar para hablar de esto-

-Esta bien, será mejor que no tardemos mucho.

Entramos a la mansión y nos disculpamos, teníamos cosas de que hablar y mis padres se preocuparon, calmé a mi madre, después de todo no quería que se hiciera ideas equivocadas, no estaba enojada, sólo quería aclarar esto y Naruto me daba confianza, no creo que nada malo pueda pasar, después de todo es hijo de Kushina–san y Minato-san.

Subimos a su habitación, debo decir que era algo diferente a lo que me imaginaba, un cuarto completamente de paredes blancas, ningún cuadro, solo un bello ventanal que daba al patio trasero, la cama en una orilla de la habitación y una pequeña sala al centro color gris, tomamos asiento y el comenzó a hablar.

-Hinata-chan… tú y yo nos casaremos-

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, como iba yo a casarme con un desconocido, sólo sabía que era hijo de los Uzumaki.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-No me mal entiendas Hinata, pero no te conozco en realidad, sólo sé que eres de la familia Hyuga, no lo hago por mí, lo hago por nuestras familias, debo decir que eres una mujer hermosa, y lamento lo de la mañana, realmente me comporte como un idiota, sólo que este compromiso aún no es oficial, si es que tú no quieres casarte, no tienes porque hacerlo, si quieres podemos conocernos mejor, tener citas, salir, creéme que me gustas, aún no sé si quiero casarme contigo, pero comencemos saliendo, asi que… Hinata ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo mañana?

Sus palabras me dejaron confundida, por un lado quería casarse porque era lo mejor para su familia y la mía, lo hacía por la empresa, él me gustaba, sus ojos me parecían fascinantes, pero simplemente era demasiada información, tener que casarme, ¿Por qué mis padres no me habían dicho nada? Era la única que no sabía y era o la que se hiba a casar.

-Naruto, entiendo lo que dices… pero yo no sabía nada de esto, es demasiada información, y si esta cena fue planeada para decírmelo fue una mala idea, debieron de habérmelo dicho mis padres, yo aún no quiero casarme, me resultas… atractivo, pero no podría decir que me casaré, no por ahora, si es por nuestras familias, salgamos , pero si no resulta, creo que lo mejor será hablar con ellos ¿Te parece que salgamos, le digamos a nuestros padres que hemos decidido casarnos, pero vamos a nuestro paso y decidimos en unos meses?.

-No cabe duda de que eres una mujer de negocios Hinata, esa definitivamente es la mejor opción, comienzas a gustarme más.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar.


	3. Una noche muy larga

Ambos nos levantamos de la sala y fuimos con dirección a la puerta de su habitación, me sentía un poco traicionada, pero como mis padre me habían inculcado: " La familia es primero" y eso tenía que hacer, ambos teníamos esa opinión de nosotros y no sentía que había algún problema, apoye mi mano en el pomo de la puerta pero escuche murmullos….

-¿Hinata?- Naruto parecía un poco confundido por haberme detenido de repente, le hixe señas para que me siguiera a la ventana.

-Naruto, creo que nuestros padres nos están espiando.

-Oh… ¿Crees que hayan escuchado algo?

-No lo creo, de ser así probablemente Kushina-san ya estaría dentro de la habitación.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres decirles ahora?

-No, primero jugaremos un poco con ellos - No iba a perdonar a mis padres tan fácil.- Yo hablaré primero, por favor, sígueme la corriente.

-Esta bien…. Aunque no sé que éstes planeando…. Pero te seguiré la corriente.

Nos acercamos a la puerta, y eleve un poco más mi tono de voz.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Naruto?! ¡Sabes que tengo una relación con alguien más!

Naruto se quedó sin palabras, o sabía que decir… comencé a hacerle señas para que reaccionara

-Yo no creí que fuera a ser un problema, el que estés comprometida y que tus padres no lo sepan no es un gran problema, también estas comprometida conmigo.

Se escuchó un pequeño golpe en el pasillo y parecía que mi madre había casi gritado.

Esto se ponía cada vez mejor…

-Naruto-kun, me gustas, pero no puedo verte como mi esposo, el bebé que estoy esperando necesita crecer con su padre y su madre juntos.

Justo en ese momento comprendí que había llegado demasiado lejos, mi madre había entrado llorando a abrazarme, veía por la puerta los pies de mi padre desmayado, Minato-sama estaba sentado con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro y Kushina estaba a punto de golpear a Naruto.

-¿¡Hija, porque no nos lo habías dicho!?

-Con que estaban espiando al otro lado de la puerta ehh.

La expresión de mi madre y de Kushina-san se volvió más relajada y realmente se veían avergonzadas, hasta Kushina se olvidó de golpear a Naruto.

-Mamá, es sólo una broma, sabíamos que estaban al otro lado espiándonos, y quería vengarme porque no me habían dicho nada, acepto que me casaré con Naruto, pero nosotros decidiremos la fecha.

-Hija, perdona no habértelo dicho, pero precisamente es eso lo que queríamos hablar con ustedes, aunque ahora con eso del bebé y que ya aceptaron casarse, esperó tener nietos antes de que tomen las riendas de los negocios.

No sé que pasó exacatamente despúes de eso, pero Kushina-san me abrazó tan fuerte que ya no pudé respirar, esa noche había sido más extraña de lo que esperaba.

Unas horas despúes de haber comenzado todo el drama, desperté, había sido una noche muy ajetreada y ahora me encontraba descansando en un cuarto de huéspedes, giré mi cuerpo a un lado, aun traía el vestido y eran las 20:20 hrs. Según veía el reloj, entre la oscuridad se encontraba Naruto, con una mano apoyada en su mejilla y que debo decir se veía más guapo de lo que recordaba.

Me senté, y parece que Naruto no estaba tan dormido porque el también despertó aunque no había hecho ruido.

-Buenas noches señorita Hinata- Dijo esto son una sonrisa que definitivamente despertó mariposas en mi estómago.

-Bu-buenas noches… ¿mis padres…?

-Oh, no te preocupes, al parecer querían hablar más a fondo con mis padres, decidí quedarme aquí contigo, veo que ya estas mejor ¿Aún quieres cenar?

-Si ¿Aún no han cenado?

-No en realidad, pasaron muchas cosas esta noche ¿No crees?

-Tienes razón- Se acercó un poco más a mí

-Aunque… no me molestaría que pasarán más cosas ahora.

-Sentí los colores que subían por mi rostro, su calor corporal, sus ojos clavados en mí, como su rostro estaba cada más cerca del mío y mi respiración se detuvo.

Su mano tomó la mía, fue una caricia, no me tomó a la fuerza, se sentía muy dulce y me tranquilizaba.

Lo próximo que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos, sin ejercer presión o sentir algún movimiento, sólo un toque de nuestros labios…. Y sentí como me derretía.

Todo habría sido perfecto, de no ser por el grito de Kushina en la puerta.

-¡KYYA! Les dijimos que queremos tener nietos, pero no me lo espere tan pronto.

Nos separamos lo más rápido que pudimos, ambos estábamos mirando la lámpara en la mesita de noche como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, con las mejillas de un color rojo encendido, ese había sido mi primer beso, jamás había tenido novio y definitivamente un beso estaba lejos de suceder, me había gustado el cómo había sido, realmente él es adorable y no tiene miedo a hacer lo que desea, Naruto me miró, me guiñó el ojo y giró a ver a su madre.

-Lo siento madre, pero necesitamos un poco de privacidad para que puedas ser abuela ¿Te parece dejarnos a solas?

Definitivamente estar con él era muy divertido, la cara de Kushina parecía un poema, juraría que se desmayaría.

-Naruto, pero que dices, los estamos esperando para cenar y hablar mejor de su compromiso, así que bajen, tienen 10 minutos, si no bajan, subiré por ustedes y espero no encontrarme con una escena parecida.

Cerró la puerta y se retiró del cuarto, Naruto se acercó a mí, besó mi mejilla y coloco su mano en mi cabeza retirándose lentamente.

-Señorita, no se usted, pero a mí 10 minutos me parece poco tiempo para hacer un bebé ¿Le parece que dejemos eso para otra ocasión?

-¿En serio pensabas hacerlo conmigo?

-Bueno, diré que no descarté la idea por completo.- Dijo sonriendo y dándome la mano para levantarme.

-Será mejor bajar- No quise tomar en serio ese comentario, sólo sabía que quería conocerlo más a fondo.

Bajamos la escalera para llegar al comedor, ya nuestros padres estaban sentados, y nuestros asientos estaban juntos, Minato tomó la palabra.

-Esta es una noche especial, mi esposa Kushina hizó esta cena para celebrar su compromiso, a partir de este momento comenzaremos con los preparativos, así que coman, disfruten la comida, después veremos más detalles que hay que ver.

*Gyoden: Caballa con miso;


	4. Los tres anillos

La cena estuvo deliciosa, sobre todo el *Gyoden, le diré a Kushina-san que me enseñe a cocinar, definitivamente todo estuvo delicioso, la cena transcurrió tranquila y sólo podía pensar en cómo sería mi vida a partir de ahora, nunca había tenido un novio, sólo había chicos que me gustaban, pero nunca pasé a nada, incluso dudaba que Naruto estuviera consciente que él me había robado mi primer beso, le miraba de vez en cuando, pero por alguna razón, se veía realmente distraído.

Kushina tomó mi mano sacandome de mis pensamientos.

\- Hinata, Naruto, es hora de que veamos los anilos.

No sabía a que se refería y Naruto puso una expresión de molestia.

\- ¿Que anillos padre?

Kushina tomó la palabra.

\- Yo te explicare Hina-chan, mira, cuando eran pequeños, estuvimos pensando varias cosas, para empezar, no sabríamos si se llevarían bien y nosotros teníamos que viajar a América ese mismo año, así que no hiba a ser posible que se conocieran bien. Decidimos algo, dejarles a ustedes la decisión, consideramos injusto que los obligáramos. Van a casarse, quieran o no, es por el bien de las empresas, pero les dejaremos libertad de escoger cómo será su matrimonio. Tenemos tres anillos para ustedes, ahora iremos a verlos, son cosas muy preciadas y creo que estaremos más cómodos en otro salón.

Nos dirijimos a otra sala, parecía una sala de reuniones o quizás un estudio, había un gran cofre en medio de una gran mesa al centro de esa sala, Naruto parecía intrigado de nuevo… y yo… estaba al pendiente de él de nuevo sin darme cuenta.

Minato abrió el cofre y Naruto y yo nos acercamos, en efecto, habían tres pares de anillo, el primero, el primer par era de plata y ambos tenían un rubí, el mío, era más femenino y también tenía un pequeño diamante a cada lado de la piedra, el segundo par, igualmente era de plata, pero con una piedra color turquesa, ambos anillos eran muy parecido, pero el de Naruto era más cuadrado y el mío parecía solo una argolla, el tercer par, tenía por piedra aguamarina cortada en cuadrado, a diferencia de los anteriores, este par era de oro y ambos anillos eran iguales solo que más delgados y tenían un grabado parecido a una enredadera.

-Son hermosos… pero… ¿Por qué hay tres pares?

Mi madre me miro dulcemente. -Es por eso que decimos que les vamos a dar algo de libertad, nosotros no vamos a escoger que anillos usarán, cada par tiene un significado, el primer par, significa que ustedes realmente se aman y formarán un verdadero matrimonio, tomando las riendas de ambas empresas ustedes dos, el segundo par, van a casarse, pero realmente no saben todavía si van a llevar un buen matrimonio, por ello, creemos que en este caso Naruto o tú manejaran solo el %50 de la fusión, solo uno de los dos, así que no vivirían juntos y tampoco los obligaremos a algo más. El tercer par, que ustedes definitivamente no pueden llevar una buena relación y por ello el matrimonio no va a funcionar, solo se casarían y si quieren buscarían a alguien más, pero eso no significa que puedan separarse, además cada quién se encargaría de su parte, pero las empresas no estarían a su cargo. En ese caso, Hanabi, Neji o Karin se harían cargo, pero entenderán que ustedes son nuestros primogénitos, por ellos son ustedes quiénes deben casarse.

-Oh… ya veo… -de alguna forma me pareció una forma cruel de decidir nuestro futuro- ¿Tenemos que decidir ahora?

-No – Dijeron Minato y mi padre al mismo tiempo.

-Yo podría hacerlo ahora.- Naruto estaba sonrojado y mirando a la ventana de la habitación.

Su respuesta me sonrojó.

-No se trata de eso, nosotros no vamos a saberlo hasta el día de su boda.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque?

-Porque así lo decidimos, será un secreto el como se estén llevando hasta ese día, mientras tanto Hinata, hoy te irás con Naruto, preparamos un lugar para ustedes y no se acepta un "no" por respuesta.

-Toma hija, aquí está tu maleta y la de Naruto, ahora ambos están libres de compromisos de la empresa y tienen tiempo para conocerse, los iremos a ver en unas semanas, espero no encontrar otro espectáculo como el de la tarde-Kushina me giñó un ojo y me sonroje tanto que me sentía mareada- mientras tanto, siéntete libre de venir cuando quieras.

Kushina hizo señas a las personas que hacían el servicio en la casa y todas nuestras cosas fueron puestas en una limosina, yo estaba confundida, así que pedí poder hablar con mis padres a solas.

-Mamá… ¿sabías de esto y no me dijiste?

-Cariño, eres una Hyuga, eres mi hija mayor, no creas que hago esto para lastimarte o para que seas infeliz, somos una familia después de todo, pero creo que ustedes siendo tan diferentes necesitan conocerse muy bien, eso y que hasta apenas hoy se conocieron. No te preocupes, si en cualquier momento quieres regresar, las puertas de la casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

Mi padre se acercó a mí y tomo mis manos como si quisiera disculparse.

-Tal vez creas que esto que estamos haciendo está mal y probablemente sea así, pero son cosas que tenemos que hacer por nuestro nombre. No te pido que sacrifiques tu felicidad, solo te estamos pidiendo que le des una oportunidad a esto.

Tome asiento, me sentía muy confundida, estoy orgullosa de mi apellido, de ser miembro de este clan y que al fin después de tanto trabajo y estudio sea digna de ser la cabeza de la familia, me tomó mucho esfuerzo por mi personalidad y el haber nacido como mujer. Tengo me calmarme, Naruto me gusta, no puedo negarlo, sé que le gusto, pero no sé si funcione, no lo conozco como para poder decir que es el amor de mi vida o que me gustaría casarme con él... Y aunque no me gusté… tendré que hacerlo de todos modos.

Pasaron algunos minutos, mi madre tomo mis hombros y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Anda, esto no es ningún castigo como para que tengas esa cara, solo es una escapada de amor con tu prometido.

Al parecer a mi madre y a Kushina les gusta hacerme sonrojar.

Me levanté sin responder a mi madre, caminé hacia la puerta y sin mirarlos les dije:

-Soy una Hyuga, esto no es nada.


End file.
